perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Hovercopter
The Hovercopter is an NPC enemy that appears in both the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color versions of Perfect Dark. Games Pdhc.jpg | The Hovercopter attacking Joe (N64 Version) HoverCopter.jpg | The Hovercopter (Xbox Live Arcade Version) Perfect Dark The Hovercopter is a two-man attack chopper that only appears in dataDyne: Extraction on Special or Perfect Agent difficulty. It hovers around the tower, taking shots at Joanna and Dr. Caroll. The Hovercopter's main weapon is suprisingly weak, despite being assigned to patrol the outer perimeter. However, it can and will use it's stronger rockets when engaging on the rooftops, which explode with the force of a SuperDragon/Grenade Launcher. Destroying it is required to complete the 3rd objective on this level. It has a bizarre health count for an attack vehicle, only being able to take about two Falcon 2 magazines or 1 Rocket before being blown out of the sky. It is suspected this was done for balance purposes. Gameboy Color Another Hovercopter appears in the GBC game, as the final boss and the last phase of DataDyne's attack on the Carrington Institute's headquarters. This one is considerably stronger than its N64 counterpart, and uses a total of five weapons: the gun turret in the center (which regenerates moments after being destroyed), two heavy gun emplacements on the tips of the wings, and a pair of missile launchers on the mid-sections of the wings, between the heavy emplacements and the central turret. Using a machine gun, Joanna must shoot out the heavy emplacements, then the missile launchers in the middle, and then shoot out the windshield of the gunship, exposing the cockpit and the pilot inside. The Hovercopter will then descend to re-arm itself and return with a new set of weapons. After these new armanents are destroyed (in the same order as the first), the time will finally come to destroy the Hovercopter's twin engines. Once both engines are ruptured, the gunship will descend one last time and plummet to the ground in a fiery explosion. In Game Description An urban patrol and suppression vehicle. Two-man crew, armed with a vulcan cannon on the nose pod, and two wingtip-mounted dumbfire missile pods. Can be taken out with sustained gunfire, or, preferably, one well-aimed rocket. Notes *The Pilot shouts various things depending on which floor he spots you on: -2nd Floor: "Surrender or die fugitive!" -1st Floor: "Give up, now!" -Roof: "This is your final warning!" *The Hovercopter will fire rockets at you, but only on the roof. The rockets have the same blast radius as a Superdragon grenade. *The Hovercopter can actually swing into it's own rocket, killing itself. *Written on the sides of the craft's engines, one can see 'SECURITY'. A nod to the craft's restriction to HQ protection *No-one knows the origin of the hovercopter. It could've been launched from the landing pad but, no visible hangar is seen. It may have been sent from a remote base when instructed to fly to HQ. Category:Vehicles Category:Perfect Dark Vehicles